


Three Man Army

by aquarianChronicals



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "Living Louder" is a real song by "The Cab", AS MY OWN, Decius is pan, Dee and Remus are idiots, Dee's name is Decius, F/M, I DO NOT CLAIM THIS SONG, I just can't write my own songs so I'm not gonna try, I will be using A LOT of "The Cab"'s songs in this fic/collection of fics, M/M, OR ANY OTHER SONG I MAY USE IN THIS STORY, Oh also, Virgil Dee and Remus are all in a band, and dated a girl in high school, band au, disclaimer:, don't expect more than the occasional oneshot, none of them are mine and I make no attempts to claim them as such, this might get gay as hell, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarianChronicals/pseuds/aquarianChronicals
Summary: A series of oneshots telling the story of the band Three Man Army.





	1. Living Louder

Virgil stepped up to the microphone, listening to the cries and screams from the audience. Every time he stepped onto a stage was the same. Every time, he was filled with the same energy, the same disbelief that he was really here. 

"You all ready to make some noise?!" He shouted into the microphone, more screams and shouts of confirmation greeting him as he did. A grin curled at his lips as he cued the others to start the music. Unfailingly, he was surprised by how quickly the crowd fell silent. Well, as quiet as a concert crowd could get.

This was where he belonged.

"_If today's the day I die, lay me down under the lights_-"

-

"Ugh, no, those notes are all wrong-" Virgil groaned to himself as he flopped back onto his bed, grabbing the sheet of paper by his side and holding it up. He made sure that the electric keyboard in his lap stayed in place. He'd paid good money for that, his own money, he didn't want it getting damaged.

Why he was staring at the words he'd written ages ago, he didn't know. He was hoping to get some type of idea of what notes to use- even though he'd gone through what felt like a hundred combinations, trying to find something that would work.

And the others were coming by in a few hours to-

"Virgil! Your friends are here!"

Fuck, was it really noon already? Two hours passed by that quickly? "Alright! Send 'em up, ma!" 

Virgil sat back up and tried another combination of notes, groaning to himself. "I'm never gonna find something that works for this..."

"It's just the start of the song, Vi! It can't be that hard-" His two friends stepped past the door, into his bedroom. One of them had bright green hair and stubble he refused to shave- he was the first of them who'd grown any facial hair and, like everything else about him, it was a mess. This was the one who'd spoken- Remus. The other had neatly combed and gelled yellow blonde hair, usually covered by a bowler hat that was suspiciously absent today, and he wore a poncho. His name was Decius, and he was currently rolling his eyes due to Remus.

"You don't _understand_, Ree-" Virgil started as his friends claimed their usual spots. Decius in a beanbag chair tucked into the corner between the door out of the room and the door of Virgil's closet. While Remus just sat on the floor at the end of Virgil's bed. On the first day, he'd tried to sit on the bed with him and had almost gotten kicked off the bed(accidentally), so he'd decided the floor was safer. "The beginning of the song is like- the most important bit, if it doesn't start with the right vibe, it won't carry to the rest of the song!"

"Not true." Decius yawned and leaned back, squirming to get comfortable in the bean bag. "There are lots of songs with a completely different vibe at the start than the end or middle."

"Well that's not how it is with this song, you fucking snake." Virgil snapped at Decius, scootching to the corner his bed was pressed into and pressing himself against it, so he was boxed in on all sides. He pulled the keyboard with him, playing some more notes.

"Oo, that sounds nice-" "Not quite right though..." Remus, and then Virgil, spoke.

"Try just changing one or two notes at a time? You've got a good start there- just keep working at those few notes." Decius suggested. 

Virgil took this suggestion, tweaking just a couple of notes a couple of times, until it was satisfactory to him. He then put the words to the notes, singing the first couple of lines quietly while playing the notes on his keyboard. "_If today's the day I die, lay me down under the lights- let me fall in love~ let me save a life..._" He perked up some and quickly grabbed the extra sheet of paper he'd had laying around. He played the notes again and quickly wrote out which notes he'd used, wanting to get them down before he forgot them.

Decius gave a slight smirk and stretched out, giving a soft noise as he did. "See?" Virgil rolled his eyes and chucked an extra pen he had laying around at Decius. He didn't use pen until he was completely done usually, but he always had lots of pens and pencils just laying around.

Virgil always worked better when his friends were there. Decius was good at giving advice- and even Remus occasionally gave some pretty good advice. Remus usually gave better criticism and compliments. He was surprisingly good with constructive criticism, though Decius was always better at giving ideas of how to fix what caused the criticisms Remus gave, but even then, he usually was able to give at least an idea of what needed to be fixed, and what didn't. Even just having one of them there helped Virgil a lot.

Speaking of Remus, he'd snatched the lyrics and was reading them over again. Virgil had already let the two of them read the lyrics the other day, but Remus just wanted to read them again. He sat up and reached over, playing a couple more notes and singing the next line. "_And let me lose my voice_\- eh, no, that's not it..."

"That first note was good-" Virgil wrote down the first note Remus had pressed, then played a couple more notes.

They spent six hours on just the first verse before the chorus, putting notes to the words Virgil had been writing for weeks before. This was always the quicker part, but it still took so much time. Virgil's mom called them down for dinner, so they decided to take a break for food, then maybe go back and work on more.

After dinner, they got settled back in their spots and Virgil started playing the notes again. He sang the words under his breath. They'd kept the first line exactly the same- but the next ones had changed and shifted a lot before they decided on what to use. "_And let me lose my voice, singing all my favorite songs- Let me stare up at the stars, 'cause it's where we all belong-_" Virgil wrote a rest in the notes, knowing he'd need a break to breathe here. "We need a harmony for the next part-"

Decius got up and went over, taking a look at the notes they had for what Virgil would sing. He usually handled harmony, unless they had more than one harmony part. "Not really. It works well on it's own, though background vocals would fit well here too. Here, let's just sing this part together."

Remus counted them off from three, and they started singing this part together. Their voices worked well together- blending, and...not quite sounding like one voice. But Decius sang in a single octave lower than Virgil, so it sounded nice. "_My heart like a firework in my chest-_" Virgil broke off from Decius and shook his head. "Needs to be completely staccato-" He wrote that into the lyrics, then they started again. The notes didn't change at all, just how they were singing. "-_my only regret is havin' regrets- Traveled the world, I loved every step-_"

Virgil grinned some and nodded. "That sounds perfect- but...the next line." He tapped the line with the eraser of his pencil. "This leads _right_ into the chorus- it needs to match up perfectly..."

They spent a couple more hours working together, before Decius said he had to leave.

"C'mon dude, why do you have to go _now_, we're almost done with the chorus, can we at least finish that before you go?" Virgil was practically begging. He liked having both of his other bandmates there with him to help with this type of stuff.

"No can do." Decius ruffled Virgil's hair before stepping over to the door. "Got a date with my girlfriend, can't be late again."

Virgil pouted slightly as Remus called out "bye, Dee!", and Decius stepped out of the room. Decius gave a two fingered salute. "I'll check what ya have at school on Monday." He reassured Virgil, before stepping out of sight.

Virgil listened to Decius' footsteps as he left, then started trying to work on the final line of the first verse. 

"Maybe work on the chorus first?" Remus suggested, noticing that Virgil was struggling with the line. Virgil shuddered slightly.

"If I fuck up the chorus I fuck up the whole song-"

"Noo, don't think like that! The chorus can make or break the song, sure, but if it doesn't work with everything else, we just scrap the chorus and redo it-"

"...Fine, I'll try that..."

-

"_And all I know is...No one, no one lives forever~ But will be remembered, for what we do right now_~"

This song had so many fond memories behind it for Virgil. This was the song that had gotten them off their feet, out of their little town in Colorado.

This song was what had made them a _band_, instead of just three kids fooling around and making music. 

"_And baby, I'm living louder, and dreaming longer tonight_!"

"_We're living louder, living louder_."

Virgil grinned a bit as he heard Remus singing the background vocals. Decius usually did it still, but for the chorus, Remus had wanted to, so they'd let him.

"_And baby, I'm fighting harder, and loving stronger tonight!_"

"_We're loving stronger, loving stronger_!"

"'_Cause we're all just kids who grew up way too fast, yeah the good die young but the great will always last! We're growing older, but we're all soldiers tonight~ Oh-woah, oh woah..._"

-

This song had been written right after Virgil's father had died, and right before Virgil had decided whether be was going to go to college or not.

Virgil's father had only been in his 30s, so he'd definitely died young. He'd been an amazing dad, and just an amazing person- so that line in the chorus? It had been dedicated to his father, written in his memory.

This song had been written because Virgil had needed some positivity, something inspirational, but also, he couldn't help but throw in some darker themes to it.

-

"_If today's the day I go, let me drink with all my friends-_"

Virgil still didn't know why he'd written that line. He'd never had alcohol in his life, even though he was old enough to now. He always joked about it with Dee and Ree though, pretending that apple juice was rum or beer, or other similarly colored liquids to alcoholic beverages were the alcoholic versions.

"_Gonna laugh until we cry, as we talk and reminisce_."

Remembering the past always made them all both laugh and cry. It depended on what they were talking about- and happy memories undoubtedly lead into sad ones, but the sad ones lead into more happy ones. It was a cycle they all loved and hated at the same time.

"_And let me kiss a stranger_-"

Now this was something he'd done. Not when he was younger and wrote the song, but he'd had enough one night stands...he'd definitely kissed a few strangers.

"_And rob the local bank_-"

-

"What did you two idiots _do_?!" Virgil whisper-shouted at Remus and Decius as they fell into his bedroom through his window. At one AM in the morning. Thank god it was the weekend. The reason Virgil had asked this however, was because of the bags the two fools had.

Remus grinned up at Virgil from the floor, before holding up the bag triumphantly. "We robbed the bank a couple towns over!"

"What the _fuck_, who's idea was that?!"

"Mine." Decius got up off the floor and pulled off the black woolen gloves he'd been wearing. Virgil gawked at him for a moment. He'd expected it to be one of Remus' "**_brilliant_**" ideas. Not something _Decius_ had come up with. "Remus did the research as to what measures we should take to not get caught, but I came up with the original idea and got the stuff we needed."

"Holy _shit_ you two fucking _dumbasses_, why?!"

"You'd said your mom was having money troubles."

Ah, right. Virgil...had said that. His mom hadn't been working when his dad died, because his dad had made enough money to get everything they needed. His mom also hadn't been able to find a job that paid as much as his dad's had...so they'd been having trouble with money recently. "Wh- but...you guys didn't have to-"

"We wanted to." Remus cut Virgil off, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "We care about you, and-"

"We don't want you to...leave." Decius muttered, ducking his head. He had been afraid that Virgil would have to move if his mom didn't get the money she needed to keep them in this house- so he'd gotten them some. Well- more than some. A lot. Way more than they needed at this moment in time.

Virgil stared at his friends for a moment, then sighed. "Well, we have to make this look not suspicious then." He grabbed some large envelopes from his desk drawers and laid them out. "Get as much money as you can make fit in those, and stash the rest in my closet.",

That night, the three of them went to the post office (which was also a town over) and anonymously sent six, overstuffed, envelopes of money in the mail to Virgil's mom. They'd had to use a bit of money to send it, sure, but it had worked. And that was only half of the money that the two morally grey little fucks had stolen. The rest they hid in Virgil's closet, under a loose bit of flooring he'd pulled up to reveal a space that was just large enough for them to stash the money in.

-

"_Let me become real rich, so I can give it all away._"

"_Give it all away_~"

God, this line- Virgil suspected that him writing this line was what inspired Decius to rob a fucking bank with Remus. He still couldn't believe he actually did that for him- and that _neither of them got caught!_

He loved his friends- but damn did they do some stupid shit sometimes.

"'_Cause no one, no one lives forever. We will be remembered, for what we do right now_~"

-

Virgil couldn't believe this. He was holding the business card of a band manager. Someone who'd worked with other bands and gotten them popular and heard. He had this chance, right in his hands. _Three Man Army_ had this chance- they could be going places- all they had to do was call...

They'd just gotten done preforming in a public park- the first time they'd _preformed in public_ at all. After they'd gotten done with the song- well. No one had been giving them any attention while they were preforming. It wasn't like Virgil expected anyone to- the park was practically abandoned at this time. But there was this dude in a leather jacket who'd approached him and handed him the business card- said to call him in about two days time if he was interested in the band going public.

Like hell they weren't going to call.

-

"_And baby, I'm living louder, and dreaming longer tonight!_"

"_We're living louder, living louder._"

"_And baby, I'm fighting harder, and loving stronger tonight!_"

"_We're loving stronger, loving stronger!_"

"'_Cause we're all just kids who grew up way too fast, yeah the good die young but the great will always last! We're growing older, but we're all soldiers tonight~!_"

God was that chorus fun to sing. It was something Virgil lived by- he spent every day trying to fight harder, love stronger, dream longer, and live louder. Especially that last one. There wasn't a moment in the day he wasn't singing anymore really. Unless he was writing a new song, or was feeling bad, he was singing. And god, even sometimes he did sing when he wasn't feeling the best, it was a good way to vent and such.

"_When you've got your breath inside your head, every day's a second chance~_"

If he was being honest, Virgil hadn't expected to live to this age. But with his friends by his side...he'd stuck around, he was still standing strong.

"_If I wake up with a beating heart, will I stand, or will I fall?_"

He'd fallen a lot- but with his friends by his side? They'd helped him back up- just like he'd helped them countless times before -and they kept each other going.

As the music calmed some, Virgil closed his eyes.

"_I'm living louder, and dreaming longer tonight...and baby, I'm fighting harder, and loving stronger tonight..._"

-

Virgil had almost chickened out. Phone call anxiety was a bitch. What if he'd been given a fake number? Something to get his hopes up? What if he'd punched it in wrong? What if he said something wrong, or accidentally hung up, or-

"Remy Venti speaking, what're ya callin' for?"

Oh fuck. "V- I, um- this is- Virgil Colonel- you...told me to call if we were- interested in becoming...um, an actual band?"

"Oh, hey! You're that kid that was singing- what was your band name again?"

"Three Man Army-"

"Oh yeah. We can make that work. So, I take it your interested in going places?"

Of course he said yes.

-

"_And baby, I'm living louder, and dreaming longer tonight!_"

"_We're living louder, living louder!_"

"_And baby, I'm fighting harder, and loving stronger tonight!_"

"_We're loving stronger, loving stronger!_"

"'_Cause we're all just kids who grew up way too fast, yeah the good die young but the great will always last~! We're growing older, but we're all soldiers tonight~!_"

"_Oohh, oohh~_"

Remus got to close out the song, while Virgil pushed his bangs back, out of his face and over the back of his head. He was panting, but he had a grin on his face, exhilarated. He wasn't even tired yet.

On to the next song?

Not just that. On to the next part of their lives.


	2. Grow Up and Be Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's perspective of the last part.

This usually wasn't the type of thing Logan would listen to, or would even be interested in. If it weren't for Roman and Patton dragging him to the concert, he wouldn't have even gone, wouldn't have heard this. 

He'd never actually been to a concert before- and he wouldn't take his friends as the type of people to listen to this type of music. Roman had said he only knew of the band because of his brother - Logan assumed his brother listened to the band a lot - and Patton said he'd listened to some of their songs and that they sounded good.

Roman had said that the band members looked really punk, but not all of their music reflected that. They were flexible, apparently, playing almost any type of music- apparently, the lead singer even enjoyed singing love songs, and hoped to write some for the band when he got the inspiration for them. 

Logan wouldn't have guessed any of this, seeing them step onto the stage, and hearing the lead singer - Virgil - shout into the microphone. It was all way too loud for him- but then everything had gone quiet as the music started. He hadn't expected that in the slightest, the crowd didn't seem tameable a second ago. Then he heard Virgil's voice.

The song was lovely- he hadn't expected to enjoy it as much as he did. It painted quite the picture- told a story that even with the few words the song could use, was very clear. The meaning of the song seemed very obvious- but there was also some bits that meant more than the literal meaning of it all. It was obvious through Virgil's face as he sang those lines- fond smiles, sadness- this song obviously meant a lot.

Logan knew this song was going to be a favorite of his from this band.

Logan listened as the next song played, excited and curious to see if this one would be as good as the last.

This one started completely different, with Virgil playing his guitar for a little while, before suddenly cutting off and letting the drummer - the one with bright green hair - take over for the background music.

Virgil grabbed the microphone and sang into it.

"_Release the doves, surrender love. I've paid my dues, my heart was born to bruise~_"

"Oo, this is one of my favorite songs of theirs-" Roman said, loud enough to be heard over the music, but quiet enough that it was only the people around him who could hear.

"_So I think of a child when my wonder was cage free, before I lost innocence..._"

Logan didn't see the whole appeal of this song, but he decided to keep listening. It didn't paint the same pictures as the last one...he couldn't tell what exactly it was about.

"_Back then I'd live forever, and grow old! I'd keep my friends warm, when times got cold. I'd live forever, and grow old. I'd keep my friends close, we couldn't be sold. Go on, go on, go on. We'll forget all of this even exists_!"

Logan really didn't get it. Of course you couldn't be sold- humans couldn't be sold, that was illegal- well, it was now. He didn't realize that he was taking things too literally again.

"_We'd make a stand. The exit was our great plan~ Live for the second. Good times were made, we'll let you in~_"

But still. Virgil's voice was utterly lovely...

"_Before I worried about the world, I just worried about me!_"

Virgil took the microphone out of the microphone stand and leaned back against a table in the center of the stage.

"_Back then I'd live forever, and grow old! I'd keep my friends warm, when times got cold. I'd live forever, and grow old. I'd keep my friends close, we couldn't be sold. Go on, go on, go on, go on~_"

Logan watched as Virgil looked between his two bandmates while singing this part. He realized that the song- or, at least, this part of it, the chorus- must have been about the two of them. 

"_One day~_!"

"_One day~_" The yellow haired one handled the background vocals for this part.

"_We'll grow up and be kids, whoa~ One day, one day, one day~ We'll grow up and be kids- We'll forget all of this even exists! These days, live in haze, the miracle lives-_"

"_I'm still standing!_" All three of them sang together for this line- in perfect unison as well. The one with green hair pumped his fist up, seeming proud of them all- before quickly going back to drumming.

"_Reminisce the cloudy days~ I can think better in a hurricane, hurricane, hurricane~!_"

Virgil's voice was full of mirth- obviously amused by his friend's actions. He was obviously fighting laughing, to keep singing.

Logan watched as Virgil took the opportunity of the instrumental to take a quick drink from the water bottle sitting on the table- how had he not noticed that there?

Virgil pulled the water bottle back and set it down- how he managed to both play guitar and drink was beyond Logan's understanding. He focused on the music again as Virgil started singing again however.

"_One day~_" With the other two singing in the background, it sounded almost like Virgil was an echo of their quieter singing of this line. 

"_We'll grow up and be kids- Back then I'd live forever, and grow old! I'd keep my friends warm, when times got cold. I'd live forever, and grow old. I'd keep my friends close, we couldn't be sold. Go on, go on, go on-_"

The whole- feeling of the song seemed to shift with the next lines.

"_Back then I'd live forever! And grow old~ I'd keep my friends warm, when times got cold! I'd live forever, and grow old. I'd keep my friends close, we couldn't be sold. Go on, go on, go on- we'll forget all of this even exists._"

Yeah. Logan was hooked.

Somehow- Logan had no idea how- Roman had gotten them backstage passes. When Logan asked, he brushed him off, said something about his brother- then darted over to the green haired drummer and yellow haired pianist(as he'd been playing an electric keyboard with the first song, Logan assumed that was his main role in the band).

Logan didn't quite know what to do- as Patton had followed Roman, as he tended to do. Spotting the third member of the band, sitting off to the side on his own, he debated going over- then decided against it.

He followed his friends over to the other two members of the band. If he was going to make a fool of himself, like he was sure he was going to do, he didn't want to do it in front of the member of the band he found attractive. And anyways- he seemed busy. He had a sheet of paper in front of himself, obviously writing something on it.

He heard Roman flirting as soon as he stepped over- and he gave a sigh. "Of course." He murmured.

"What was that, pocket protector?" Roman turned his head to look at Logan, who waved him off.

"Nothing. I just should have expected you to be flirting."

"What does that mea-"

"Hey, hot stuff." The pianist (Logan really needed to get the names of these two) snapped his fingers. "We were having a conversation." He smirked as Roman looked back at him, the two of them engaging in flirting and banter once more.

They didn't quite argue- but they were obviously having fun talking to each other, even though they didn't agree on...whatever they were talking about.

"Bleh. Romance." Logan's attention was taken by the guy with green hair, who was leaning on the wall. He had a slightly fond smile on his face, despite what he'd just said. He looked at Logan and grinned, giving him a two fingered salute. "Sup. Name's Remus Rey."

Logan gawked at him for a moment. This was the brother Roman had told him about? Patton laughed softly at Logan, nudging him. "How else do you think Roman got us backstage passes, Lo?"

"I- just didn't expect...er-"

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I know Ro and the rest of our family don't talk about me much." 

"Oh, you'd be surprised!" Patton was just as bouncy and energetic as always- though, Logan supposed, being surrounded by people and in an environment with so much music, and people who enjoyed it, would have that affect on him. It was the opposite for Logan himself- he found it draining and overwhelming- but for Patton and Roman, it was just their scene. "He mentions you fairly often!"

"Really?" Remus blinked, seeming surprised by this. "...I thought he still hated me."

"What! No! Why would he hate you?"

Remus looked away from Patton as he asked this question, bringing a hand up and scratching at his cheek some. Logan couldn't help but notice his bitten down fingernails. Really, Remus and Roman looked quite similar- but at the same time, they had so many differences. Remus' hair was longer and unkempt(and Roman already had pretty long hair), he had facial hair(thankfully just a moustache and the rest was shaves down to just stubble), and now the notice of his fingernails. 

Other than that was also the way they dressed- Roman was the type of person to put lots of effort into his appearance, wearing high quality things. Expensive jackets, good quality pants- even when he bought jeans, he never spent under 20 dollars on a pair. While Remus- was a mess. All of his clothes seemed to have holes in them- his jeans were torn, his shirt had rips in it, the vest he was wearing was obviously hand-made- the only thing without damage was a stupidly bright and glittery green scarf. Glitter must have gotten everywhere due to that thing- Logan wouldn't have allowed it within ten feet of his home. 

"Uh- let's talk about something else." Remus muttered after a couple of moments, and Patton nodded, understanding. Though he couldn't think of anything to talk about-

"Do you and...the other two, live together?" Logan asked, gaining a bit of attention.

"Dee and Virge? Uhh, well- we don't quite exactly live anywhere. We're always on the move, so the three of us and Remy just keep all of our shit in an RV." Remus seemed to talk with his hands a lot- something that reminded Logan of Roman even more. But where Roman was graceful with it, Remus seemed to more...flail his hands around.

Logan glanced back at his friend and the other member of the band - Dee? was that his actual name, or just a nickname? - noticing how close Dee had gotten to Roman. His hand was on his chest, playing with the collar of his jacket. He had this...grin on his face- Logan didn't like it. But this...wasn't his decision really.

He looked back at Remus, giving him his attention. "...You live in an RV."

"Yep. We do too much traveling not to." Remus shrugged some and reached up, fidgeting with the scarf wrapped around his neck.

Oh god the glitter. Oh dear god. Logan watched as the glitter just _rained_ from that scarf- how much glitter was in the damned RV they _lived in_? They lived in an RV. ...Logan had a crush on a punk guy who was the lead singer of a fairly popular band. And who lived in an RV.

Did he mention that _they lived in an RV_?

Logan wasn't usually one for feelings. He'd had crushes before, sure. But never on- well, to start with, someone he would genuinely answer "yes" to if he were asked out by him. Which- he'd never been in a situation like that before now. He'd always been either- too focused on school, or too focused on his mental health and etc. But also...he'd never had a crush on someone who was...like this. A punk. Who lived in an RV.

He couldn't get over the fact that they lived in an RV.

Logan had grown up- fairly well off. And even after he was disowned, he was still given enough money to live comfortably and retire early(even then, he still budgeted and did his best to save money, and worked). He could never imagine living in anything but an actual house. It wouldn't be so bad if he'd gotten a crush on someone who at least loved in an apartment or something-

But a _fucking RV_? He had a crush on someone who was essentially homeless- and he was the lead singer in a band- 

Yeah Logan needed to stop focusing on those facts, he was going to give himself an extisential crisis.

"Hellooo? Nerdy McSpecs? Are you okaay?" Remus waved his hand in front of Logan's face- a hand _completely covered in glitter_\- and Logan shook his head to shake himself out of his thoughts.

"I- yes, I apologize, I'm alright-"

"Well if you say so. You comin' to the after party?"

After party? Oh. Logan did remember Roman mentioning that there was always an after party after large public events. The theater he always auditioned at for the musicals they put on had them after a play. He wasn't aware that they were also thrown for concerts.

"I don't know...it depends on if Roman is going or not, because he's our ride."


End file.
